


Calm Before the Storm

by Lady_Hart



Series: Bound to You [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bratva, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Communication, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, You don't present until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: Set after Bound to You: Newly mated and bonded Viktor and Yuuri have to separate. It's going to be a long four months until they can see each other again.





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support!

The week they spent together was nothing short of bliss. When the full force of their ruts hit them, Viktor and Yuuri wasted no time in claiming each other. Bonded forever. The only regret either of them had was not meeting each other sooner.

“I can’t believe we’ve never crossed paths,” Yuuri whispered against his skin. A kiss placed on the back of his neck. Viktor shivered. They ran in similar circles. In fact, there were a few close encounters. But they had never met.

He turned around to face his soulmate, gently moving strands of hair out of Yuuri’s face. A tender gesture after a week of rough actions that neither of them felt guilty about. Quite the contrary, they were more satisfied than ever.

In their newly-bonded bliss, the little things hadn’t mattered much. Now, they were both faced with the reality of their separate lives. No one would approve of their relationship right away. They had to build the idea of a permanent unification within both of their groups. An alliance was solidified, yes. However, it didn’t just depend on them.

Viktor knew what he felt was love. His heart had never felt so full. His life never felt more complete than when he was in the arms of Yuuri. He wanted these moments to last forever. For them to live in domestic bliss, adopt children, and grow old together.

They had responsibilities.

Ones that kept them on different continents.

“What are we going to do?” Yuuri asked quietly.

Viktor didn’t know the answer to that. Asking either of them to give up their status was out of the question. He pressed a gentle kiss into Yuuri’s forehead.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I don’t want to leave you either…”

The remainder of the sentence remained unspoken, but he knew the train of thought. It was the same he had as his mind cleared from pheromones and lust. Viktor knew that the short time they had together wasn’t enough. He wanted to know more about Yuuri. Not just more,  _ everything _ .

“I can probably delay my return for another day or two. Any longer and I risk being dragged out of this room by my guards.”

Yuuri remained silent. It wasn’t much, but it was the best he could offer in these situations.

“I won’t be able to travel for a while. I have other business to handle, but I can spend another day or two with you. I would prefer that,” Yuuri breathed softly. “I want to learn everything about you.”

He smiled. Unguarded and glimmering. Viktor felt his heart beat faster. “Let me text my guards.”

Yuuri nodded and began to untangle himself from Viktor’s embrace. “I’ll do the same.”

Despite them separating from the warm embrace of each other, they didn’t wander far as they sent varying instructions. Viktor noted that Yuuri was an incredibly fast texter and was done before him. His soulmate slowly closed the gap between them the longer he took.

Soon, the other was practically sitting in his lap. Light kisses pressed against his neck. Yuuri gently nipped against the still-healing bond mark. He groaned.

“Yuuri, I won’t be able to finish if you keep doing that.”

His soulmate peeled away and gave him an innocent look. “Doing what?” The smirk betrayed his innocent facade.

“Please, I’m almost done.”

Yuuri complied. He didn’t get out of his lap, but at least he wasn’t trying to seduce him. Viktor could feel the want radiating off of Yuuri’s body. It was something he craved, needed. With the next instructions sent, he once again turned his attention to his soulmate.

The simple idea of having his other half in his lap brought forth primal desire again. He tossed his phone somewhere nearby, his free hand already touching the naked flesh of his life partner. Viktor headed toward the still-healing bond mark and nipped at it gently. A groan of pleasure came from Yuuri.

Yuuri.

His other half.

Yuuri.

Viktor had chanted the name so many times over the past few days. It would never grow old.

“Yuuri,” he whispered against the other’s flesh. “You’re so beautiful. So perfect.”

He could speak endless praises of his partner. The other enjoyed the attention, preened off being worshipped. Viktor would gladly spend the remainder of their time together adoring Yuuri. 

While making love that day, the two of them shared stories of their past and how they received each scar on their body. The tales of violence would have scared other partners. But for them, it told of courage and bravery.

Viktor pressed a kiss over the largest scar on Yuuri’s body after another sweet round of sex. The scar extended from his bellybutton to the side. His new bondmate told him about how a mission had gone awry. Ambushed while securing business with new allies. A rival group thought it would be the perfect time to take out one of the most feared leaders in Japan.

They almost succeeded. Yuuri had pushed one of his subordinates out of the way and took the knife meant for them. Foolish and reckless, the other had dryly stated, but worth it in the end. For three days, Yuuri lingered on the brink of death.

The story left him breathless and needing to feel Yuuri close once again. To think that last year, he might have lost his soulmate forever…

He didn’t want to think of life without Yuuri.

Viktor couldn’t imagine spending one more second without his love in his arms. But the two days passed. They had swapped stories of childhood, their favorite activities, animals, and everything in between. When he left the Katsuki manor a week and a half later, he was less prepared to say goodbye.

Before, he had thought of keeping the trip as short as possible. Now, though…

Saying goodbye meant at least four months without Yuuri. Without his mate. Viktor gave his soul mate a kiss before they faced their respective guards. Scents masked. A respectable distance between them. No one, except a handful of people knew what happened. They would fight everyone in the world to keep it that way for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Viktor and Yuuri Reunite...just not under the circumstances they were expecting.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
